


Dawn of a New Era

by Letsnottalkaboutitaye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Human, Future Fic, Horror, Huxely Inspired, Multi-perspective, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Nuclear War, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Suicide, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsnottalkaboutitaye/pseuds/Letsnottalkaboutitaye
Summary: Morals were nothing but scrupulous; something pretty in books. To survive the modern day they would have to fight, to prove themselves worthy of the New World Order. Rebellion isn't pretty, but turns out neither is the aftermath of nuclear warfare.Follow a man only trying to make it as a journalist before his age gets him killed off; a soldier fighting against the resistence as he falls hard for the Tomato Fairy, a mysterious bomber taking out supplies; a group of brothers with very different ideals that all come together when the last church falls; a doctor working for the resistance and only learns how to live for himself when everyone seems to be dying around him; and a list of other stories set in a post WWIII universe as what it means to be humane is set into bloody perspective.OOC; OOC!; MP





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE (I suggest you read)
> 
> There are a lot of things going on in this fic that are nowhere near cannon. I’m planning this fic like I do my original novels, and you guys can be bitter about it or embrace it, I honestly couldn’t care less. Because I do understand that this is written as a fanfiction, though, I thought I’d give y’all a heads up. If you can’t handle the following changes, then ciaooooooo
> 
> Changed dynamics
> 
> ROMA (Ancient Rome), LOVINO (South Italy), and ANTONIO (Spain) (referred to as TONIO through dialogue, though will be ANTONIO through narration) are BROTHERS
> 
> FELICIANO (North Italy) and ELIZEVETA (Hungary) are SIBLINGS
> 
> GILBERT (Prussia) and LUDWIG (Germany) are TWINS BUT ARE RAISED IN DIFFERENT SECTERS SO DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER UNTIL MUCH LATER IN THE FIC
> 
> Changed appearances
> 
> ALFRED (America) is BLACK (for anyone coming here from BMA, he’s black in that too, we just haven’t gotten around to meeting him in person yet)
> 
> FELICIANO (North Italy) has LUPUS (skin condition)
> 
> LUDWIG (Germany) is NOT BLOND—brown hair—and has SECTORAL HETEROCHROMIA (irises are multi-colored. He has a brown inner-iris with the outer iris being under developed and pale blue)
> 
> GILBERT (Prussia) is NOT ALBINO—brown hair, brown eyes, though he is sensitive to the sun and his eyes have a red tint.
> 
> KIKU (Japan) and NATALYA (Belarus) are NOTICABLY DISFIGURED FROM BIRTH
> 
> HAWT TOPICS
> 
> This fic is set really far into the future after some nuclear warfare shit. The New World Order is tryna figure things out, but radiation and genetic mutation of food to compensate for over population are fucking things up—especially since fresh water is hard to come by. So, naturally there’s some things going on in this world that may be looked down upon today, such as:
> 
> *Compulsory abortion/sterilization
> 
> *Death Penalty
> 
> *Encouraged Suicide
> 
> *Attempt at single-world-government
> 
> *Immoral workplace treatment/conditions
> 
> *Immoral scientific research
> 
> *Shunning of church/religion
> 
> *Government raises majority of children (parenting is done by siblings if done at all, as will be seen in the Roma-Lovi-Toni dynamic)
> 
> I am setting out to make this fic as light and adventurous as possible, not as dark as this warning makes it sound, but can’t promise anything. Look at Bury Me Alive. That was supposed to be a fluff fic.
> 
> It is a third-person omniscient, unlike most of my other stories which are limited third-person.
> 
> The chapters for this fic will most-likely be shorter than my other stories (meaning less than 4k) because I will be focusing on world building rather than character development. Don’t get me wrong, there will still be development, but with such a large cast and such a vast change in scene I can’t really dwell on things without making everything convoluted. If you’re looking for development go read Sacrificial Surrender or Bury Me Alive.

Antonio stood far away from the jeering, the yells, the cacophony of the reaction, the repudiation and compliance all mixed into one by dissuasive neglect. He stood aged no more than nine, though such trial things happen to not matter, one-hundred and three stories away. Lights of all colors and movements cluttered the groundpeople, turning them into a sea unrecognizable dots. Ants, if he had been keen enough to remember such a distant species; roaches, if he had cared enough to compare.

Before his eyes was the last church on Earth. It had been known by many names, but the one it held throughout the generations was _Our Lady of the Pillar_. In the modern day it was used for tourism, to ogle at and mock, but today it would fall. Sculpturous, artistic, beautiful—these things stopped being meaningful long ago. If one cannot eat it, drink it, or find a way to monopolize it industrially, then it was useless. And useless things rarely last long.

Electricity sparked and jolted, sending waves of heat into the air as it prepared to blow, coiling around the filthy stone like a parasitic vine. Antonio kicked his feet against the building’s roof, wondering aloud:

“How many people do you think are dumb enough to stay close when it blows?”

His brother—a word he kept in his head and never on his lips for fear of it being taken as crude—watched just as uninterested as he did, down onto the townsfolk. “A dozen or so,” he decided.

“I don’t know,” Antonio continued, “if they’ve lasted long enough to revolt then they can’t be too bad.”

“They’re rebelling against the predictable,” Roma informed, “so if anything, they’ve just lucked through the system or are holding up the working class. Either way they’ve made themselves disposable by association of ignorance.”

Antonio frowned, continuing to kick his legs out just to bring them back to drum against the building. The scuff marks had become noticeable, now, black against the solid white of industrially-mixed cement and metal; glowing against the darkness.

Roma said no more, deciding his point had been made. He hoped Lovino had not been dumb enough to go against his wishes again but knew that the kid’s death would be unavoidable if he did. Inevitability was the only thing to live by in a world so set to stabilize. If Lovino wouldn’t listen to that logic, then Roma would have to accept his demise.

The two brothers sat and watched as the heat, sparks, and vibrations grew, crumbling the stone into sand; into something familiar. Into something that filled the deep canal beside the church; into something that could be built upon.

They watched as what they thought to be the final milestone was crossed. Unbeknowest to them, such things had been crossed long ago. Long before the turn of the New Century, long before English had become the only Language taught to children, long before all religion had been snuffed out. It had been crossed when The Old had decided to destroy the planet. Then, and only then, had the New Era been truly recognized by the people; and that had been enough for it to be complete.


End file.
